


Last Goodbye

by Windstorms



Series: Darkness Falls verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, Exes, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Not Happy, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windstorms/pseuds/Windstorms
Summary: Jared shuts down after Chad dies.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Darkness Falls verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437922
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Last Goodbye

Jared shuts down after Chad dies.

It scares Jensen a little bit. He’s never seen him like this. Jared isn’t talking. He isn’t sleeping. He isn’t eating. He hasn’t even cried since the first night…

Jensen doesn’t know how to help him. He’s at a loss. He tries to pick up the slack and watch Jared’s back, because he’s being reckless. Jared’s angry. He’s going after every zombie he sees; he’s even gone out patrolling far from their camp looking for more to take on.

It’s been three days since they lost Chad. Jensen still finds himself looking around for the guy with spiky hair and the permanent sneer. He misses his sarcasm and his insults. They eventually became friends, in their own way.

Jensen misses him, but it’s nothing compared to the loss Jared feels.

The days stretch out, slow and silent and empty of Chad Michael Murray and his endless stories of wild parties and improbable hookups and the ridiculous things that he somehow, impossibly, always got away with.

Until the day he didn’t.

They bury him in a secluded wooded area. It’s peaceful; far out of the way from things that might disturb his final resting place. Jared stands, tall and silent, leaning on the shovel and looking down at the freshly turned dirt covering up their friend. Jensen lays his hand on Jared’s arm and tries not to flinch when he pulls away from his touch.

Jensen drops his hand and tells himself not to take it personally. This isn’t about him. “Are you all right?” Jensen asks. “I mean…” He swallows. He doesn’t know what the hell he means.

“I’m fine,” is all Jared says. His voice is hoarse from days of disuse.

“Jared.”

“I’m fine.”

Jensen looks up at him, studies his face carefully. Jared looks pale, with dark smudges under his eyes from lack of sleep. He’s clearly numb with grief and shock, and Jensen is utterly clueless how he can reach him.

“Can you give me a minute?”

That much he can do. Jensen nods once, looking away. He clasps Jared on the shoulder as he walks past him. Then he walks away through the trees, leaving Jared alone with his best friend for the final time.


End file.
